Organization 13 and the Espada
by dreamninja
Summary: Xemnas and Aizen decide to team up so Organization 13 moves o Las noches where Xion makes new enemies, friends, and a very gloomy espada.


Me(Xion) and the rest of the organization were currently sitting in the meeting room in Hueco Mundo. Why you ask? Because Xemnas decided to join forces with the arrancars but I didn't know why. They never tell me anything since I am one of the newest members.

_This meeting is soooo boring I hope it ends soon._I was listening to Aizen the leader of the arrancars but all I heard was blah blah blah. Then Xemnas stood up and Aizen sat down.

_Xemnas is talking now I better pay attention._

"Now that the meeting is over I will inform you of your sleeping arrangements. Since they don't have enough rooms for all of us some of us will have to share rooms with the espada"Xemnas said.

"How do we know who has to share"Xaldin asked.

"Saix will tell you"Xemnas said.

"I feel bad for whoever has to share with Demyx he still wets the bed"Marluxia said.

"Aw man you weren't supposed to tell people that"Demyx whined.

_These new allies sure are weird especially the whiney one with the mullet and I thought the pink haired one was a girl until he spoke_, Ulquiorra thought.

"Xion your with number four"Saix said.

"But Vexen isn't here" Saix just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Dumb girl the arrancars have numbers to"

"Oh so which one is number four"Xion asked.

"Figure it out for yourself I have other things to do" Xion frowned and when Saix turned his back to her she stuck her tongue out at him.

_Guess I better figure out which one number four is I hope they're nice._Xion was looking at the people and they all creeped her out. She saw one with pink hair and glasses and decided to ask him.

"Excuse me but are you espada number four"Xion asked. She frowned when the guy started laughing.

"I am espada number 8 Szayelaporro Granz" Xion nodded and went to a guy with light blue hair.

"Are you espada number four"Xion asked.

"Does this look like a four to you"the guy said turning around and pointing to a six on his back.

"Sorry" _Wow that guy was a total jerk he kinda reminds me of Saix._Xion smiled as she thought about the two blue haired jerks. Then she saw a guy off to the side who was looking out the window. He had black hair green eyes and pale skin.

"Excuse me are you espada number four" Xion asked.

"What do you want"

"I want to know if you are espada number four or not" The man turned to look at her.

"Yes are you the one sharing a room with me" Xion just nodded she couldn't say anything because of the cold glare the man was giving her.

"Follow me"the man said. He started walking away before Xion even replied so she just ran after him. He opened the door to a room with a number four on the door. Xion gasped when she saw the room it was fairly plain like her room in the world that never was but it was way bigger.

"Alright I have some rules. One the bed is mine you are to sleep on the cot over there. Two I don't care that you are my ally if you ever get in my way I will crush you. And finally no crying and whining"

"Could you explain some things to me"Xion asked. She frowned when the guy sighed.

"Like what"the man asked.

"Well first off what is your name"

"Ulquiorra Ciefer"

"Hi i'm Xion" Xion smiled at Ulquiorra but he just frowned and looked away.

"What is the blue haired espada's name" Ulquiorra rolled his eyes. _She's been here five minutes and already likes Grimmjow. _

"I understand you like Grimmjow but if you have sex with him in my room I will kill you both"

"No I don't like him he is a jerk I was just asking who he was. I know he is the sixth espada but thats about all I know. Why do you guys all have numbers anyway"

"The espada are arrancars 1-10 we are ranked by how powerful we are. You also have numbers do you not"Ulquiorra asked.

"We do"Xion said.

"What number are you"

"14 but we are ranked by how long we have been in the organization not by power" Ulquiorra just nodded and laid down on the bed. _I guess that's my signal to go to sleep._

* * *

When Xion woke up Ulquiorra was no where to be seen. She looked at the bed but it was empty and neatly made. She just shrugged it off and left the room trying to find her friends.

"Xion it's about time you got here" Axel said running up to his friend followed by Roxas.

"Hey guys"Xion said.

"This place is great"Axel said smiling.

"Yah but the pink haired guy reminds me of Vexen" Roxas said. Axel and Xion nodded in agreement and decided to stay away from that guy if at all possible.

"Are you guys sharing a room with anyone"Xion asked.

"Somehow it worked out that we are sharing a room with each other"Axel said.

"What about you"Roxas asked.

"I'm sharing a room with that guy" Xion said pointing to Ulquiorra.

"That guy gives me the creeps" Axel said.

"Shh he's coming over here"Roxas whispered.

"Hey Ulquiorra these are my friends Axel and Roxas"

Ulquiorra looked at them for a second before looking back at Xion. "Lord Aizen has informed me that we are to train together."

"Alright that's cool are we gonna train now"Xion asked and Ulquiorra nodded.

"Bye guys"Xion said waving to her two friends while Ulquiorra just stared at them.

"I hope everyone here isn't as creepy as him"Roxas whispered.

"I just hope Xion will be ok with him"Axel said.

* * *

"So where are we going"Xion asked.

"Can you flash step"Ulquiorra asked.

"What's that"Xion asked.

"You need to know how to flash step before you are worthy to spar with me"

"Can you teach me"Xion asked. Ulquiorra explained it to her and she tried but she didn't know how to stop so she ran straight into Ulquiorra knocking him down.

"Get off of me"

"Sorry I guess I need more practice" Xion said getting off of Ulquiorra.

"You are not worthy to be my sparring partner" After saying that Ulquiorra started walking away.

"Wait"Xion yelled.

"There is no point do not waste my time"Ulquiorra said not even turning around.

"Figara" A huge flame went towards Ulquiorra but he just turned around and deflected it with one of his hands. He didn't say anything he just turned around and kept walking.

"Ulquiorra wait"Xion yelled. She flash stepped to get to him but once again couldn't stop. This time he just moved to the side and grabbed onto her coat's hood nearly choking her.

"Don't follow me" Xion would have protested but the glare Ulquiorra was giving her scared her so she just nodded and he released her.

_I'm a failure in this world to. _Xion frowned and was about to cry but she refused to cry because of an espada she just met.

"Looks like you could use some help"a girl with blue hair said.

"Who are you"Xion asked.

"Neliel Odelschwanck but you can call me Nel"

"Are you here to make fun of me"Xion asked turning away from the taller woman.

"No I am here to help you if you wish"

"Help me what"Xion asked.

"With your flash step"

"Why would you want to help me i'm a failure"

"If you truly believe that wouldn't you like to stop being a failure"

"Yes sorry for being rude but all the arrancars I have met so far are cold towards me i'm Xion"

"Let's get started" Nel instructed Xion on how to properly stop while doing a flash step and she had it down in no time. After she learned flash step her and Nel trained for the rest of the day until both girls were exhausted.

"Thanks"

"No problem if you ever need anything just ask my room is right next to Ulquiorra's"

"Thanks for all your help i'm gonna go show Ulquiorra this"Xion said. She flash stepped all the way back to Ulquiorra's room. She burst in the room but Ulquiorra wasn't there._I wonder where he could be. Hmm his bed looks comfortable maybe I could just lay there for a second while I wait for him._

When Ulquiorra came back in his room Xion was asleep on his bed.

"Woman what do you think you are doing"

"Sorry I must have fallen asleep I was waiting for you to get back"Xion said getting off his bed

"Why"

"So I could spar with you I learned how to flash step and how to stop"Xion said smiling proudly.

"It's late go to sleep,and not on my bed"

"Please I have been training all day i'm ready"

"Woman stop with all your senseless babbling and go to sleep"Ulquiorra demanded.

"Can we spar tomorrow"Xion asked.

"Maybe" Ulquiorra said turning away.

"Promise"Xion asked.

"I don't make promises" Xion's eyes teared up as she realized how truly heartless Ulquiorra was he was acting a lot like Saix. She turned away and laid down on her cot not wanting Ulquiorra to see her cry.

* * *

The next day Xion woke up hoping today would be better but she frowned when she didn't see Ulquiorra. She decided to go talk to the other espada and try to find him. Thats when she saw an espada with black hair and an eye patch.

"Excuse me have you seen Ulquiorra"Xion asked.

"Why do you want to know pipsqueak"the man asked.

"We were supposed to spar today"Xion said.

"So you're the girl thats staying with him. If its a fight you want its a fight you'll get girl"the man said giving her a creepy smile.

"Don't bother the girl Nnoitra"a familiar voice said.

"Stay out of this Neliel" Nnoitra snarled.

"Sorry Xion I haven't seen him today and this beast couldn't have seen him he was too busy looking for something to kill"Nel said.

"Oh well thanks anyway"Xion said. She walked away as quickly as possible because she didn't like the way Nnoitra was smiling at her it was creeping her out. She smiled when she saw Roxas and Axel.

"Hey guys have you seen Ulquiorra he's supposed to spar with me"Xion said.

"Nope sorry"Axel said.

"Oh well do you guys wanna race"Xion asked.

"With those little legs i'll beat you for sure"Axel said.

"Oh yeah if you're so confident lets have a little bet"Xion said smiling.

"I'm listening"Axel said.

"How about whoever loses has to pour a bucket of water on Larxene"Roxas suggested.

"Get ready to be electrocuted"Axel said.

"I think you will be the one who gets electrocuted"Xion said.

"Alright you two on your mark..get set…..go" Roxas threw his hands down and they were off. Xion let Axel stay ahead of her for a little bit until she flash stepped to the finish line.

"You cheater how did you do that"Axel asked when he finally got to the finish line.

"Flash step it's something the arrancars do"Xion said.

"Come on Axel we gotta go find Larxene"Roxas said.

"So not fair"Axel whined.

"You lost you have to"Xion said.

"I know I know"Axel said.

They all walked through the hallways until they finally found a sleeping Larxene.

"Alright Axel go ahead"Xion whispered.

"Ugh fine"Axel said. He walked over to a sleeping Larxene and gulped before pouring the water on her. Larxene's eyes shot open and Xion and Roxas started running down the hall. Even from five rooms away they could hear Axel's screams.

"Well bye guys that was fun but i'm still looking for Ulquiorra"Xion said running in the other direction. She ran for a little while until she saw a silver haired man with a weird smile on his face.

_What is it with everyone here smiling like a creep._

"Wow girly where yah runin"the man asked.

"I'm looking for Ulquiorra so we can spar"Xion said.

"Fraid he ain't ere today e's on a mission"the man said.

"Oh well thanks anyway sir"Xion said.

"Gin"the man said.

"Huh"Xion asked.

"Name's Gin"

"I'm Xion"

"Nice ta meetcha"Gin said.

"Do you know when he will be back"Xion asked.

"Nah if I see im i'll tell im is girlfriends lookin for im"Gin said.

"It's not like that"Xion said blushing.

"Whatever ya say"Gin said walking away.

_Hmph I guess I won't be sparing with him anytime soon. _

Later that night when Ulquiorra went back to his room he saw that Xion was already asleep on her cot.

"She was lookin fer ya earlier"Gin said.

"I know"Ulquiorra said.

"She's cute not my type but I see why ya like er"Gin said.

"I assure you she is only here because lord Aizen said she was to stay with me"Ulquiorra said.

"Y'all make a cute couple"Gin said before leaving the room.

* * *

_2 weeks later…_

Xion was really started to get depressed especially because she missed the world that never was. She missed hanging out with Roxas and Axel and going on missions. _I know I need some sea salt ice cream._

She created a dark corridor and went to buy some ice cream when she came back she had a cooler full of ice cream.

"Hey girly what's in the bag"Gin asked.

"Ice cream here have one"Xion said handing him an ice cream.

"Mmm not bad"Gin said. Xion kept walking and found Nel and Nnoitra.

"Hey guys want some sea salt ice cream"Xion asked.

"Sure thanks Xion"Nel said.

"No way I would much rather be fighting-" Nnoitra was interrupted when Nel stuffed one in his mouth.

"Why you bitch I..mmm this is pretty good"Nnoitra said.

"Thanks Xion"Nel said. After them she ran into Roxas and Axel.

"Here guys"Xion said handing them the ice cream.

"Why didn't you tell us you had these i've been dying for one"Axel said.

"What are those"Grimmjow asked.

"Only the best ice cream in the world"Roxas said.

"Give me one"Grimmjow said.

"Ask nicely"Xion said.

"DAMN IT WOMAN GIVE ME THE FUCKING ICE CREAM NOW"Grimmjow yelled. When he saw Xion glaring at him he sighed. "please".

"That's more like it"Xion said handing him an ice cream. After that she went back to her room and saw Ulquiorra laying on his bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey Ulquiorra I have something I wanna show you"Xion said.

"No thanks"he said.

"Please"Xion begged.

"Woman why do you annoy me so much"Ulquiorra asked.

"Come on I think you're gonna like this"Xion said smiling.

"I doubt that" Even though he said that Ulquiorra still followed Xion through a dark corridor. He frowned when they stepped out of it and they were on top of a train station.

"Why are we here"Ulquiorra asked in the same monotone voice he always used. Xion just sat down and and motioned for Ulquiorra to sit next to her. He looked at her and leaned against the wall.

"Here"Xion said trying to hand him an ice cream while she took one out for herself.

"What is that"Ulquiorra asked.

"Sea salt ice cream"Xion said. "You should eat it before it melts"Xion said trying to hand him the ice cream again.

"Sounds disgusting"

"It's good just try it"Xion said.

"Alright just stop bothering me"Ulquiorra said grabbing the ice cream. Xion watched waiting for him to take a bite.

"Stop looking at me"Ulquiorra said. When she turned away he took a bite and almostsmiled.

"Why did you bring me here"Ulquiorra asked.

"To watch the sunset me and my friends used to always eat ice cream up here and just talk while we watched the sunset after a mission"Xion said.

"Why did you come up here with me and not your friends"Ulquiorra asked.

"You always seem so lonely so I decided you needed a friend"Xion said.

"I don't need a friend I only need myself"

"Everyone needs a friend"Xion said. Neither of them said anything else they just finished their ice cream in silence.

"It's getting late we should head back"Ulquiorra said.

* * *

"Hey Ulquiorra Gin told me you're on cooking duty for breakfast this week"Xion said. Ulquiorra just nodded and went into the kitchen to cook breakfast. When it was brought out everyone frowned when they saw the cereal bars he had prepared. You could tell no one really liked it but they didn't complain in fear of being attacked by the 4th espada.

Later that night Xion confronted him about it.

"Um Ulquiorra maybe you should let me help you cook breakfast tomorrow"Xion said.

"Why was breakfast not satisfactory today"Ulquiorra asked.

"Well you see I think people didn't really enjoy it"Xion said.

"You should listen to er and let er help ya tomorrow" Gin said appearing out of no where like he always seemed to.

"I will do as I please"Ulquiorra told Gin.

"Just think about it"Gin said before walking away. The next morning Ulquiorra woke Xion up.

"Is something wrong"Xion groggily asked.

"I have decided to let you help with breakfast"Ulquiorra said.

"Ok then lets go"Xion said running ahead of him. Once they were in the kitchen Xion pulled out some uncooked bacon and pancake mix.

"What are you doing"Ulquiorra asked.

"We are making bacon and pancakes"Xion said. An hour later Xion and Ulquiorra were sitting at the table with the rest of organization 13 and the espada.

"Mmm much better than yesterday"Axel said earning him a glare from Ulquiorra.

"Mmm bacon"Grimmjow said stuffing his 5th and 6th pieces of bacon in his mouth and reaching for more.

"I see ya took my advice and let Xion help ya" Gin said.

"I didn't take your advice I simply made my own decision"Ulquiorra said.

"I see the bitch finally got in the kitchen where she should be"Nnoitora said which earned him a glare from both Xion and Nel.

"Maybe we should put the beast outside where he belongs"Xion said earning a high five from Nel and a glare from Nnoitora.

Later that night Xion and Ulquiorra were once again in his room like usual.

"Woman tomorrow I will be going on a mission and I probably won't be back for a few days"Ulquiorra said.

"Alright"Xion said going to bed.

* * *

The next morning she woke up early and saw Ulquiorra about to walk out the door.

"Wait"Xion said running up to him.

"What do you want woman"Ulquiorra asked.

"Don't die"Xion said hugging him which made Ulquiorra tense up.

"I don't intent to now let me go"Ulquiorra said.

"When you get back we can go get some ice cream my treat"Xion said. Ulquiorra just nodded and walked out the door. After he left Xion went to find Nel so they could train but she kept walking after she saw Nel and Nnoitra fighting once again. The next 4 days went by very slowly and Xion was bored out of her mind and was actually starting to miss Ulquiorra. She was sitting on his bed when he came through the door.

"I'm gone for a few days and you take over my bed I should have known"Ulquiorra said.

"It's about time you got back I have been wanting ice cream for days now"Xion said.

"You could have gotten some no one was stopping you"Ulquiorra said.

"I was going to wait for you like I said"Xion said.

"Why are you waiting now i'm here"Ulquiorra said.

"Alright then let's go"Xion said creating a dark corridor.

Later that night Ulquiorra and Xion were back in Ulquiorra's room.

"Goodnight Ulquiorra"Xion said.

"What's so good about it"Ulquiorra asked.

"It's a saying and you're supposed to say it back"Xion said.

"Goodnight woman"Ulquiorra said. Later that night Xion woke up screaming. Ulquiorra was at her side in a matter of seconds.

"What's wrong are you hurt"he asked checking her for wounds.

"I had a bad dream"Xion said. Ulquiorra just nodded and went back to his bed.

"Do you mind if I sleep with you"Xion asked.

"You may not"Ulquiorra said.

"Please"Xion said sitting on the bed. Then she leaned against his chest and put her head by his heart.

"I have told you before to not touch me"Ulquiorra said.

"P-please hold me"Xion said grabbing a handful of his shirt and crying. Ulquiorra had never seen the girl so vulnerable. He awkwardly wrapped one arm around her waist while the other stroked her hair. His steady heartbeat soothed her and she quickly fell back asleep.(I don't think arrancars have hearts but i'm going to pretend they do)

* * *

The next day Xion woke up and she was using Ulquiorra's chest as a pillow. She looked up at his face and he appeared to still be asleep. She couldn't help but notice his pale skin. _I wonder if it's as soft as it looks._

Xion finally gave into the urge and touched his face._Even softer than I thought. _Then she ran a hand through his messy black hair. Then her eyes went to his lips. She inched closer to his lips but stopped a few inches away._You can't you shouldn't have feelings for him._

Xion tried to argue with herself but eventually the logical side of her lost and she inched closer until their lips were touching. Ulquiorra opened his eyes and for a moment kissed back. He wrapped his hands around her waist and she put each of hers on his face. Then he suddenly pushed her away.

"We can't" he told her.

"Why not"Xion asked.

"We just can't"Ulquiorra said.

"I'm sorry I should have known you didn't feel the same way i'm so stupid"Xion said as tears filled her eyes. She created a dark portal and went through it.

"Aren't ya gonna follow er"Gin asked.

"Go away i'm not in the mood"Ulquiorra said.

"Ya know if ya love someone ya should tell um. Ya shouldn't let fear get in the way"Gin said.

"I know alright just leave me alone"Ulquiorra said.

"You know where she is so there's no excuse fer not going after er"

"Alright I get it now leave me alone"Ulquiorra said. Once Gin left Ulquiorra created a portal that took him to the world that never was where he found her huddled up in a corner in a room he assumed was hers. Ulquiorra was walking towards her but stopped when her crying stopped.

"Go away"Xion said. Ulquiorra didn't say anything he just sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her. It was kinda awkward since he was still getting used to these weird feelings he was having.

"Don't touch me"Xion said trying to move away but Ulquiorra was much stronger than her.

"Let me go"she screamed.

"I can't I won't ever let you go"Ulquiorra he lifted her head up to look at him and kissed her again but was slapped away.

"Stop toying with me you already said you don't feel the same way"Xion said.

"I was being stupid I didn't want to get close to you because everyone I get close to gets hurt"Ulquiorra said.

"I can protect myself"Xion said.

"I know that now"Ulquiorra said kissing her forehead as he held her. "Come on let's go back to Las Noches"Ulquiorra said. Xion nodded and followed him back.


End file.
